In digital radio communications, channel estimation is performed to compensate for channel variations of a received signal to be demodulated correctly.
In order to improve the accuracy of channel estimation, Japanese laid-open patent publication No. HEI 11-355849 describes a method in which channel estimation is performed using not only a known signal of a pilot portion but also a temporary decision value of an unknown signal of a data portion.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional radio receiving method, in spite of the purpose of improving accuracy of the channel estimation, if an error occurs in the temporary decision value of data portion signal due to an influence of fading etc., there is a problem in which accuracy of the channel estimation is deteriorated conversely.